The King and Queen of Hueco Mundo
by Campbellim
Summary: Naruto was sent as a living human into Hueco Mundo, during his fight with Kaguya. He managed to live for awhile, but he fell. He became hollow, and joined up with Tia Harribel. Tia has her goals for Hueco Mundo, and Naruto will stand by her side. Together they'll calm the desert of Hueco Mundo. Character Death Lemons Naru/Harribel Other Pairings included. Such as IchixgoOrihime
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story will be updated alongside The Shark and The Maelstrom. These two happen to be one of my favorite Naru/bleach crossover pairings. Now obviously this one is with Naruto as a hollow. This will only ever be NaruxHarribel. Apacci will not join nor will any of Tia's fraccion. Read ending A/N for my reasonings for changes.

Chapter 1: The Fox Hollow

Naruto Uzumaki was many things, a hero, a friend, a jinchuriki. One thing he never was, he never was evil, and so he should not have ended up in this place. This dark hellish place should never have been his home. This place where night is eternal was not meant for him. He should have died as an old man and entered the cycle of rebirth, instead in his fight with Kaguya he lost. She managed to send him away somewhere far away. Her powers to open and distort reality had begun to close around him and Sasuke, and being the man Naruto was he pushed Sasuke away before it shut completely. When the portal had closed Naruto was lost in a world filled with sand and darkness. Everywhere he looked there was sand, endless sand and endless night. When he arrived the residents of the area struck out at him viciously.

Naruto fought, for five years he fought them all off. Five long years he hid in the sand and attacked those who found him. Five long years he ate the flesh of the creatures he killed. Five long years the Kyuubi within him stopped the poison of the creatures' flesh. It was on this day the Kyuubi could no longer halt the poison, it was on this day Naruto could no longer fight them off. The creatures tore into his flesh, Naruto screamed in agony as they slowly ate him. His world blackened.

The kyuubi fought to preserve the spirit of Naruto that those creatures were attacking, and in a moment unlike the fox he sacrificed his own soul for Naruto. Kyuubi pushed all the remaining spiritual energy he had into the soul of Naruto corrupting his pure soul and subjecting it to the laws of the dimension these two souls now resided in. Kyuubi faded and Naruto's spirit broke apart before slowly reforming.

Naruto reformed as a hollow, more specifically he seemed to skip several steps in the evolution process and awakened as an Adjuchas level hollow. His form was that of a small fox, small in the context of other Adjuchas level Hollow, with nine tails. The tails whipped angrily around him at the several hollow around him. With a growl Naruto jumped out at them. His body a mess of pure instinct as hunger overcame him. He tore into the hollows around him quickly savoring the flesh and power he felt from them. In a flurry of whips from his tails the hollows around him were impaled and killed. They were quickly digested, and the fox-like hollow continued onward.

The small fox wandered quietly before screams from a hollow concerned him. He turned to see a deer-like hollow fighting another adjuchas. The enemy Adjuchas was bear-like in form and was rather bulky unlike the deer-like hollow before him. Naruto still being the kind-hearted man he was, despite the anger associated with his transformation to hollow. It was one thing the Kyuubi had managed to preserve, Naruto's heart would remain uncorrupted by the transformation. It was for this reason Naruto could not leave the hollow to be consumed before him. Naruto jumped forth his claws and tails digging into the Bear-like Adjuchas. The hollow screeched in agony as he batted the fox-like hollow off him.

"Get away. This is mine!" The Bear-like hollow bellowed. Naruto growled as the Hollow before him raised a hand and swung out at the fallen deer. Naruto shot forth tearing his tails back into the monstruous hollow. His tails ripped the arm off the bear before he jumped up. Once more as the creature screeched in agony Naruto bit deeply into him. He felt the hollows mask crack in his teeth and its sweet essence flowing into Naruto's mouth. The bear-like hollow collapsed next to the fallen deer. Naruto jumped off and walked to the now quivering deer hollow.

"Do not be scared." Naruto said before nudging at the deer with his tails. He began to slowly lift the deer into a standing position. When it stood it quivered before it's hind legs gave out. The wounds in the deer's legs prohibited it from walking. Thinking quickly Naruto wrapped the deer with his tails and lifted it up. He then placed it near the fallen hollow.

"Eat." Naruto said knowing the flesh would assist the deer in healing.

"Put her down." A voice said from next to him, he turned to see the tip of what looked like a tooth pointing at his face. He could faintly see the hollow next to him. The hollow looked like a woman, but she had shark-like qualities. One thing he noticed was her teal eyes, and blond hair.

"I said put her down." The woman said once more before thrusting her tooth-like arm closer to the fox-like hollows mask.

"He was helping me." The deer-like hollow said, its voice signifying that it too was feminine in nature. There was quiver to her voice as she feared to argue with the Vasto-lorde before her.

"Protecting you? This world no man would protect a female."

"Well he did."

"What is your name fox."

"Naruto." Naruto said slowly placing the hollow-like deer closer to the fallen hollow's mask

"And yours Deer?"

"Apacci."

"Apacci. If you'd like I can take you somewhere you'd be safe." The woman said as she watched the Deer bite into the fallen hollow. She watched as the wounds in her hind legs healed and the fox-like hollow placed her down.

"You would do that?" Appaci said shocked. Naruto turned his attention back to the fallen hollow before he consumed the rest of its power into himself. He ate greedily and happily as the two hollows conversed behind him.

"Yes. Of course it'd just be you I take. Us women have to take care of each other, since no man would." She said and Apacci turned to the hollow behind her, he had protected her and allowed her to heal. He could have eaten her or left her behind to be consumed by some other hollow, but he did not. Why? If this woman before her was correct then he would not have saved her.

"But ma'am he saved me. Can we not at least offer him the same courtesy?" Apacci said. She saw the Vasto-lorde's eye harden

"No."

"Then I shall not go. I owe him, I won't abandon him."

"Go. It's fine. I'll manage. You owe me no debt I only did what was right." Naruto said using his tails to wipe the blood from his mask. He had partially consumed the hollow before him, it had quite a bit of reiatsu for him to enjoy. It was surprising that he was so easily for Naruto to kill. It must have been weakened before he got there. Once again Apacci was shocked by the hollow before he. He was once again saving her. She knew she had much better chance of survival with a Vasto-lorde as her protector, but her honor stated she could not abandon the one who saved her.

Tia was shocked, her experiences with hollow men stated they'd have tried to harm this Apacci in some form. It was why Tia traveled alone or only with women hollow and was why she evolved so quickly. Whenever she thought a male would want to harm her or those she cared for, Tia ate them in their sleep. She progressed by eating anyone she did not trust. If this Naruto wanted to protect this Apacci by sending her off with Tia, then Apacci should have no reason to deny her now.

"He seems fine with it, so come." She said

"I refuse." Apacci said. Tia shook her head, she wanted to save this Apacci, but could she allow Naruto to come with them? Would Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun be ok with this? No she couldn't allow them, but she couldn't leave Apacci behind. The only choice was to kill Naruto, but that wouldn't get her anywhere would it? Apacci wouldn't accept that, Tia could see that in her eyes if she killed Naruto, Apacci would never side with her. It was one thing to allow one male to join her for the sake of her goal, but it was another to turn away one woman who wanted to pay a debt to her protector.

"Fine. He can come, but he won't sleep in the same area as us. I don't trust him not to eat us in our sleep." Tia said turning away. Apacci turned happily to the fox-like hollow behind her. Naruto had finished devouring the hollow behind him, and in all honesty he did not feel ok. His body hurt, it was best for him to agree and find a safe place to rest. He could always leave if they did not want him with them. It was apparent to him that this shark-like hollow did not want him, but was forced to allow him by Apacci. No he'd leave as soon as he felt well enough. It was best for everyone if he left. He nodded and stepped up beside Tia. The journey to where Tia had made her home was uneventful, it seemed Tia wasn't one for small talk and Naruto's body hurt too much for him to talk. He had to focus all his attention on not falling behind. He more then once nearly collapsed as he walked, something that Tia definitely noticed but had made no comment.

Tia was confused as to what was wrong with the red furred fox hollow next to her. He seemed to be half-dead on his feet. He must have had a tough time fighting that hollow he had felled, but still the flesh of it should have rejuvenated him. No it seemed to instead tire him out and it was quite apparent that the hollow wanted to sleep. Sleep was something rare for hollow, and it typically meant an advancement in evolution, but it was the sleeping that caused many adjuchas to be die. She had seen to it that she had killed approximately twenty sleeping adjuchas before she became a Vasto-lorde. Even now she kills sleeping male Adjuchas to prevent more strong men from popping up in Hueco Mundo. A part of her wanted to kill this hollow in his sleep, but once more the thought of Apacci leaving or attacking them stopped her. Tia couldn't rightly take control of Hueco Mundo and create a haven for female hollows if she pushed some away. No if this fox hollow was becoming a Vasto Lorde it might be best if she used Apacci to keep this Naruto under her control. Or she could provoke this Naruto and kill him and make it seem like he attacked her. It might work to get Apacci with her, but it was a risk she did not want to take.

"Ma'am, What is your name?" Apacci asked breaking her from her thoughts

"Tia Harribel." She said warmly.

"Ho-how close are we?" Naruto asked, his body hurt so much. He wanted to sleep.

"Close." Tia said before she pushed her hand into a large dune before her. The sand before her split and a cave entrance appeared. She stepped in holding her hand up to stop the floor of the sand. Apacci and Naruto walked in and the sand collapsed behind her. The three walked down a flight of stairs before arriving in a small open space. There were several candles along the walls. There in the middle of the room were two hollow. One was snake-like and slithered around flicking its tongue out at the new arrivals. The other was a lion with a golden mask.

"Mila-Rose, Sung-sun this is Apacci." Tia said pointing to the deer hollow that was standing next to her.

"What of the fox?" Mila Rose said noticing the fox hollow had collapsed at Tia's feet. It's tails wrapped up around it's body protecting the mask it bore.

"That's Naruto."  
>"A man?!" Sung-sun questioned.<p>

"Yes, he protected Apacci, and she would not allow me to have her here without Naruto." She said angrily, Apacci looked down. Tia turned to the sleeping Naruto, before shoving him with her foot, eliciting a yelp from the sleeping fox.

"Oi, you don't sleep here. You sleep back there." Tia said pointing to a hole in the back of the cave. It was small, and Naruto's standing form couldn't fit within it. He winced as he stood to his feet and crawled his way past the hissing snake hollow and growling lion. He crawled into his hole and found that the hole was much bigger on the inside, the entrance was just very tiny. He was sure that Tia could fit in by lying and crawling her on her front, but she obviously would not. His mind was made up, he'd leave as soon as he felt better. Naruto fell asleep very quickly he could faintly hear arguing as he drifted to sleep, but he paid little mind to it.

-Few days later-

Tia woke from her slumber. Reiatsu was filling the cave, making it hard for the sleeping Adjuchas around her to breathe. The Reiatsu had shocked Tia awake and caused her to turn her attention to the source. It was that hole in the cave that Naruto was sleeping in. Ever since they had arrived Naruto had slept in that hole. Several times Tia had stuck her head in to awaken the hollow, but he was never awoken. One time she had looked inside it was apparent the hollow was having some nightmare, which was something she was unaware hollows could have as her sleep was always lifeless. She just rested, no dreams came to her, but it seemed for the fox dreams were possible. The fox was whimpering and muttering nonsense about how he didn't want to be alone anymore. It was a pitiful sight for her to see. She almost felt something akin to sympathy for the man.

The hollow had never shown so much reiatsu in his slumber before, it was apparent the man was in the final stages of his transformation. She flared her own reiatsu, blanketing her comrades with it so that they could be protected from the discharge. She stared at the hole awaiting the reiatsu to fade.

When it did several hours later Tia felt her body relax, she hadn't expected it to take so long for him to transform, but given the fact she was alone when she became a Vasto Lorde it was unlikely she understood the time it took for such a change to occur. She awaited the appearance of the fox man from within the hole, and simply hoped he'd awake soon.

-Next day-

Naruto opened his eyes in shock. His body felt great, but so different. He could no longer feel the warm fur on his body, no he wasn't cold, but he wasn't as warm as he was before. In the dark of the hole he slept in he could not see his form, but he did atleast recognize he was far longer then he was before. He could see the light shining from the opening to his hole and he quietly crawled out. He was met by several sources of reiatsu outside the cave. Some were quite large, but he could definitely feel the agitation of each of them. He quickly stepped out finding he could once again walk on two legs. His nine tails swung menacingly around his body, but his form was quite different. Now his blond hair was once more present, as was his bright blue eyes. His mask had remained the snout-like formation it was, but it had significantly shortened. He stood as tall as Tia, and seemed to be a mesh of orange fur and bone. When he had stepped out he saw the form of a Hammerhead hollow on the floor before Tia. The hollows around them had not turned to face Naruto, neither had Tia.

"You will pay for attacking him Tia. I grow tired of your rebellion. Kill her." The hollow on top of the hill said Naruto felt rage grow in his body. He may not have known Tia very well, but he couldn't rightly allow her to die. He had to protect her. His tails swung out above him pointing the tips at the hollow dressed in robes and sitting on the throne of bone.

"Bestia de Calo Cero(Tailed Beast Cero)" Naruto entoned not understanding the power he was using, once more his body was acting on instinct. The wannabe King turned his attention to the cero and his eyes widened as his Respira was incapable of slowing it. The Cero dug into his cloak, and hurt him. He felt his arms break apart slowly. The hollow around him were enveloped in the blast as well. For miles behind the King the Cero exploded. The Sand of the Hueco Mundo was greatly disturbed by it and the landscape around the home Tia had made changed. Now there was a giant crater directly infront of her cave. The four hollow he had slept around turned to him in shock.

The most shocked was perhaps Tia. The man had protected her, or atleast killed for her. This man she had treated so wrongly had saved her. She said it was the men who treated women wrongly and yet in this situation it was her, the woman who had treated him, the man wrongly. Yet He did something she'd never do for a man. He saved her. Why? She had to know.

"Naruto? Why did you save me?" Tia asked

"I just did what was right. You don't seem to be a bad person, so I can't rightly allow you to die before me. You may not like me, but that is no reason for me to allow you to die if I can help it." Naruto said

Tia was shocked, if this man had such a thought then why did she not trust him sooner? Was she so blinded that she could not see him as a possible ally? She still would allow no other man to join her, but what was the harm of having Naruto by her side as an ally.

"Naruto. Thank you." Tia said placing one knee in the sand and bowing to Naruto.

"No need to thank me. If you don't mind I'll be going now. Your group wouldn't want me around."

"Please stay Naruto." Tia said shocking Mila Rose and Sung-Sun. They had expected her to still turn him away. They weren't sure if they could trust him, but if Tia did they'd try.

"You sure about this?" Naruto said looking at the three who had been against him being there.

"Yes." Tia, Mila Rose, and Sung-sun said. Naruto nodded before turning back to the cave the five of them would now live in. He slowly walked back into the cave. The four hollow followed him. Unknown to them a trio of Shinigami were watching them closely.

"Those five will be of use to me." The man in the middle said

"They are rather strong. Especially th' man with tails." The silverhaired one said

"Shall we recruit them Lord Aizen?" The final one said

"Yes, but not yet, we have much to do before we recruit them. Besides they'd upset the balance, we might as replace Nel, she has rejected all my attempts to control her into fighting. We'll have to remove her completely." Azien said fixing his glasses with a grin. The three Captains turned before leaving through an opened gargantua. There was much to be done. It was time Aizen made sure Rukia Kuchiki was brought back to Soul Society.

-End-

A/N: So first off Naruto became a Vasto Lorde so fast because Kurama pumped all his spiritual energy into Naruto. Kurama has a lot… so obviously Naruto would too now. A problem I had with the manga is that Nel has a resurreccion so Aizen obviously experimented on her, but she does not act like the rest. She is not following Aizen it seems, in fact she just wants fighting to stop. I don't see her participating The Winter War even if Aizen asked her to. Now My opinion is that in between Turn Back the Pendulum arc and end of the Seireitei invasion arc Aizen must have visited Hueco Mundo. It doesn't make sense for him to be saved by menos if he had never visited. As to why He hadn't yet recruited Baragon, well I figure he didn't think Baragon would stay under his control if he was away from him. I mean it's fairly obvious that Baragon was going to betray Aizen at some point in the fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There are several timeskips in this one, I'll be doing a series of short scenes between Tia and Naruto to signify the relationship that they are building. This Chapter serves as a bridge to the end of the Seireitei arc in the anime. This is so that we can get to the focus of the first part of the story. I will warn you the true tags to this story (genrewise) is Romance/Adventure/Drama/Hurt&Comfort. I'm going to give you that warning now so that there when things get rough you don't get upset. I will say this there will be no rape in the story though. That is the only promise I will give, everything else is fair game and may actually happen.

Answers to Reviews:

Guest: Nel isn't saying no, but Aizen is finding he can't supersede her passive nature.

Guest: He did start as an adjuchas. Naruto also consumed several hollow upon forming. He also fought the bear hollow which had a massive amound of reiatsu.

Guest: Lemon next chapter.

Haywireseagull: glad you like it

Guest: She wasn't nice yet. She is at the end of this chapter though.

' .king: Thanks

Plums: glad you liked it. As for Tia's reaction, you'll get more of it at the start of this chapter.

Batman78: You'll find out

Hollowichigo12: Glad you are enjoying it.

CHAOS: He won't be controlled easily

Midcore: I agree there isn't enough.

Irishfighter: Thanks

Guest: Glad you are enjoying it. Barragan died already. (Tailed Beast Cero) He will have Yin and Yang.

Guest: He won't be with anyone except Tia.

Guest: Thanks

Myulander: thanks

TrapBlade: I don't plan for it to go all strange

RikudoNaruto1: I am sure he'll be frustrated, but that's going to cause problems, as you'll see

Uzuuchi007: thanks

Desdelor97: I will thanks.

Uzumaki-Son Naruto: Yeah I know illusions won't affect him. He won't be able to do some, like spam clones, but he will create alternatives (like Tailed Beast Cero is Tailed Beast Bomb, he'll have a spiraling cero which is Rasengan.) He won't have Loly, but he will have Menoly.

Pravda93: thanks.

Chapter 2 Arrancars in Las Noches

"He protected me when he didn't even know who I was. I was just a random hollow about to be devoured before him, and he stepped in. Maybe he's different then all the others… We won't know till we try with him." Apacci's words rangs through Mila Rose's ears as she saw the fox hollow destroy all of the hollows that were coming to kill Lady Harribel. She was worried that Barragon would succeed and kill all of them, but when she watched him be broken apart by that massive cero those worries fell away. Mila Rose was conflicted, all of her experiences with male hollows stated they'd have eaten all of them if they had the chance. So why did he save them? Mila Rose turned her attention to Tia who was speaking to the man.

Tia watched as the man began to walk away from her and her allies. She couldn't allow him to leave. If he left he'd pose a threat to what she plans to create. No if she could convince him to suit her needs she'd have a powerful ally. The fear that could not convince him grew as she thought about the fact he may in fact be more powerful then her. If it came down to it and it seemed he wouldn't follow her she'd kill him in her sleep. First she had to try to convince him, which meant she couldn't allow him to leave.

"You can stay." She said shocking her friends. He turned back to her with a smile. His smile was very calming. He began to walk right past her and she turned to follow him. She took one last look at the crater that would forever be the 'King of Hueco Mundo's' tomb, a grin came to her face. Her friends smiled back and began to step forward as well. She turned and walked down the steps to her cave.

-TimeSkip Three days-

Mila Rose, Apacci and Sung-sun had gone out for a hunt leaving Tia and Naruto alone in the cave. Tia was happy to have quiet, but she saw this moment as a chance for her to convince him. She opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by Naruto.

"So tell me Tia, why were you so against me joining your group?" Naruto said

"We women face extinction in Hueco Mundo. There are very few powerful female hollows, and as such we are hunted freely. The king of Hueco Munco made it open season on female hollows, and as such we were torn apart. At the start we had managed to survive by banding together, but then the women started allowing men who were 'sympathetic' and very quickly women hollows would appear dead. I was tasked as a guardian of the sleeping hollows, and one day I found a hollow killing the sleeping females. It was a man. I killed him, and was deemed to be a traitor to the cause by the leaders of our group. I was kicked out, but first I killed and ate several sleeping hollow men in retaliation. I found this cave and used this as my home. I found Mila Rose, and Sung-sun and saved them adding them to my group. Men wounded them, and their friends had been killed as well. I didn't want you to join, because I was afraid you were going to kill us in our sleep. I just want peace in my land Naruto. I just want women to be safe."

"Tia. You can't achieve peace by ostracizing an entire sex from your kingdom. Be it men or women, they will fight if they feel like they are ostracized. You can't exclude anyone if you want peace."

"Perhaps." Tia said

-Timeskip one month-

Naruto had been enjoying his time with Tia recently. She is quite fun to spend time, once she stopped being serious all the time she actually was capable of making jokes. Naruto was different then other hollows as when a human becomes a hollow their heart is destroyed. Not in the literal sense, no, emotions are destroyed. More specifically love is destroyed from them. The very thing that makes humans, so human, the ability to love was destroyed and this created someone very empty, or rather hollow. This creates hollows, but Naruto he still could love. That was what made him special, and what made him an oddity. It was his curse to love Tia, but he knew she was incapable of the same emotion. He cared for her and she did for him, but he was not foolish enough to believe it to be her loving him.

Tia enjoyed Naruto's presence. He was an oddity as he seemed to enjoy doing nice things for her group and herself. It made things easier for them all when Naruto would go hunting and return with several hollows for them to feast upon. Tia had asked Naruto about his life as a hollow and she quickly learned he had evolved quickly. It intrigued her, if he was evolving so quickly was it possible there was a level above Vasto-Lorde? No that goes against everything she knew about hollows. She turned to Naruto who had spent the last few days staring out at the night of Hueco Mundo. She had seen him attempt to open a gargantua and then immediately close it before he could have stepped in it. She contemplated confronting the man about it, but she decided against it.

Naruto had been in his thoughts as of late. When he first opened a gargantua with Tia he had flashes of a life he barely recalls, a war, a woman opening a gargantua around him and him landing in Hueco mundo. A voice speaking to him, making his lonely trek through Hueco Mundo bareable. Kurama? Who was that? A friend? Now he opens a portal every now and then to hope he'd get more memories, more happy ones and less sad. His wish was never fulfilled those memories would be his only solace that he may have been a good man. Atleast he'd like to think he was the hero in the war and was sent here as sacrifice to save his family. He imagined his family, blond haired father and mother, a little baby sister bouncing happily on his knee.

-Timeskip one month (Aizen has been in Hueco Mundo for a week)

All hell had broken out in the cave. They had been attacked in the night, luckily Mila Rose was on guard detail and she had managed to wake everyone up. The hollows attacking them were unlike any Naruto had ever seen, they were small little creatures. That wasn't what confused Naruto, no it was the glass-like quality they had. He hit and they shattered into bits. While they were easy to kill, the problem was that there was to many and they were to fast for him to hit with his Cero. He had tried and they had simply jumped away before it could land and so it went firing off into the desert of Hueco Mundo

-Far off in the desert-

Three hollows were running around laughing and playing, the small kid-like hollow laughed happily as her brothers tackled her. The three jumped in shock as an explosion rocked the area around them. In the distance they could see a massive golden ball of light. The small kid had the sense to go as she called "esplore"

-With Naruto-

Naruto growled as he saw out of the corner of his eyes Apacci collapse. She had tiny wounds on her body, but like the hollows around them the wounds had a glass like nature. Apacci was the last of the three adjuchas to be fighting, and the situation was getting quite desperate as wounds dotted the forms of both Naruto and Tia. Tia collapsed to one knee panting as she swatted and killed the hollows nearing her. Naruto jumped to stand before her to give her some protection from the waves of hollows attacking her. Suddenly every single hollow broke apart into glass and there standing at the bottom of the stairs to their cave were three men. One wore a silver band around his eyes, and was darkskinned. Another was smiling at the quintet of hollows before him, he had silver hair. The last was one that unnerved Naruto, he had brown hair, but he had a smile on his face that Naruto could only assume to be fake. All in all the trio before him was an odd bunch, but the only thing that united them was the blade at their waist. Naruto recognized the power coming from the blade to be that of a shinigami. He had found a shinigami before in the menos forest, he was good eating.

"Well well ya lucky we were walking by." The silver-haired man said. Naruto could barely detect glass-like webs coming from the brownhaired mans sword. The webs attempted to connect with Narut, but he swiped them away.

"Th-thank you for saving us." Tia said drawing a shocked look from Naruto. She was bowing to them. Tia Harribel was bowing to three men she didn't know. She had never looked down at the floor when she bowed, not even when she had bowed to Naruto before. He turned his attention back to the three shinigami before him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"We are from Las Noches, I'm sure you've heard of it. We wish to simply extend an invitation for you to join us." The Brown haired leader said once more the webs extended and Naruto batted them away.

"I accept, Lord Aizen." Naruto's eyes widened, she called him lord? Why would she accept so easily. What was going on? That man… Those webs… he was doing something to Tia to control her to his whims. For one moment Naruto debated killing the three shinigami before him, but what if he couldn't do it fast enough? This Aizen would control Tia to fight him, and Naruto knew he couldn't fight her seriously. He could run, but what then? Tia would join Aizen, and be left to his wishes. No he had to stay by her side to protect her.

"I accept. Lord Aizen." Naruto grunted out. Aizen's eyebrow raised, he was sure that this fox hollow was capable of ignoring his illusions, so why did he accept? He watched as the hollow cast a glance at the one bowing before him. He understood, the hollow had accepted to stand beside the other one. It was foolish of the hollow, it was best for him to have run.

-Timeskip (Las Noches)

Naruto and Tia stood before Aizen, his hand was in a small box before him and they could feel power coursing into their bodies. The skin on them broke apart, their masks did as well. Soon the pair was naked, Naruto stood infront of Tia blocking her form from Aizen. She blushed as she felt something she hadn't before. Unknown to her and Naruto, when a hollow evolves to an Arrancar, they gain all lost emotions. While Naruto did not feel differently, Tia had felt a warmth she was unaware of. She was painfully aware of her nakedness and she placed an arm to cover her bosom, and the other extended to cover her womanhood. The number three was on her left breast. Her mask had changed to a guard around her neck, it retained the teeth like quality it had before. In her hand was a blade, it was wrapped in a blue sheathe, but the blade was still partially shown. It was different then any blade Tia had seen, as it had a gap in the dead center of the blade. There was also a small ring extending from it's hilt.

Naruto stood before Aizen, on his toned stomach was the number two, the curve of the two being around his belly button. Naruto's mask changed to two small bone foxears amidst his blond hair. In Naruto's right hand was a katana, but the guard was similar to a fox head. The mouth was open and from it the blade extended.

"Come my dear Segunda, and Trecera. You should choose your fraccion, they are awaiting your presence in the room behind me." Aizen said and extended his hand to a pair of clothes before him. Aizen then walked out the far side door. Naruto quickly slipped the cloak around his shoulders and wrapped the jacket around his body. He pulled the white pants up his legs. He turned to the newly dressed Tia to see her blushing at him. A smile came to her face as she walked past him and out the door. His gaze followed the swinging of her hips and he followed.

Outside the room was a set of seven female arrancar. Each of them stood before a sign that bore their name. The first on the left was darkskinned with long brown hair. Her mask fragment was reminiscent of a crown, but it had a stripe from the center. This was Franceska Mila Rose. Second had pink eyes and green hair. Her Mask fragment bloomed out from above her right eyebrow. This was Cyan Sung-sun. The third had brown short hair and her right eye was blue, while the left was amber. Her mask fragment was reminiscent of antlers with a horn protruding from her forehead. This was Emilou Apacci. The fourth had black hair tied in pigtails. Her right eye was exposed and pink, while the left was her mask fragment. This was Loly Airvirrne. The fifth had short golden hair. As opposed to the fourth her left eye was green, but her right was her mask fragment. This was Menoly Mallia. The sixth had short blue hair. Her mask fragment was a band on her forehead and extending to the back of her head. The front was similar to a comb. This was Yin, a newly minted Arrancar. The seventh was a near clone of the sixth, but instead with redhair. This was Yang, like her clone, she was new.

"Naruto, I'll take Sung-sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci. Ok?" Tia asked pleading that Naruto would accept. Naruto nodded and turned to the four before him. Tia turned and left tying her blade to over her shoulder. Naruto's three companions followed her closely.

He pushed his reiatsu out into them and felt the last three in the line-up push back

"Menoly, Yin and Yang. You're with me."

"Why not me!" Loly shouted.

"I just simply got the feeling those three would suit me. It isn't personal." Naruto said and turned on his heel, his three fraccion following him. A grin on his face as he thought about the cute blush on Tia's face, and most of all he was thinking about her naked body. Her dusty pink nipples, and that shaven womanhood would haunt his dreams this night.

-End-

A/N: So a lot actually happened. I know it seems like I'm rushing, but as I said I'm hurrying to the next chapter (where things get bad Fair Warning). Next chapter will have a lemon. We have three months to when Orihime is captured. Though it'll happen not next chapter but maybe the chapter after that.

The glass-like constructs: This is how Naruto sees Aizen's illusions. The webs are Aizen trying to use Kyoka to influence his targets emotions (Control them to do as he wishes) The glass hollows are how Naruto sees when Aizen is using other things to fight. I.E. if Naruto is around when Aizen uses Hinamori to fight Toshiro, Naruto will see her and see a glass structure of Aizen surrounding her. He can also break the illusions by touching them

Now Aizen knows that Naruto sees through them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This happens three months after the last scene.

Answers to Reviews:

CHAOS: Aizen thinks he can't because from what he saw Naruto wasn't responding to his illusions as much as Tia was. (I.E. Tia called him Lord Aizen, but Naruto hesitated, and looked confused.) Naruto losing his memories will come up later. Naruto is second purely because Starrk wins out in intelligence. Naruto wins in pure strength, but Starrk would win a fight by outsmarting Naruto. Naruto's resurrecion will be both pertaining to Kyuubi and not. It'll also be related to his time as a ninja. You'll have to wait to see. I haven't thought of that, maybe I'll add that in later.

Guest: Glad you are liking it.

Mas2009: Oh you can predict everything eh? Then enlighten me, who am I going to kill off first?

Guest: Exactly, it is why he didn't attack Aizen, and still hasn't.

Guest: Here it is!

Crimsontaicho: Yes, and lemon is here now! Yeah Tia is one of my favorites. I like Yoruichi, and Unohana as well.

Chim3r4: Thanks

Haywireseagull: maybe there will be

Alex2909: You'll see some of his abilities next chapter. Thanks I like those three for Naruto as well. Glad you like NaruxTia

Silber D. Wold: Thanks.

Guest: Because he isn't sure if Tia would be freed from Aizen's grasp. He doesn't want to lose her.

Desdelor97: Thanks

Guest: Lemons are now. No harem.

Darkmachines: You'll see them, but they won't be as they were.

Hollowichigo12: Glad you like the glass idea. Thanks

ThatCreepyGuyNext2You: Yes, but I've slightly adjusted that to him being able to influence emotions slightly. Especially when the target is severely weakened. I.E. Tia was tired after the fight.

' .king: I will thanks.

Batthan the Dark Knight: Yes it does

Plums: Naruto wasn't sure what he was seeing, and he still isn't sure. I won't plod along typical canon scenes. There is also the fact I have a three year skip to put in my own arcs and scenes.

Batman78: She was weakened, and was under his illusions. No he is not yet strong enough.

Chapter 3: Naruto and Tia.

Being a hollow was a terrible thing, but becoming an arrancar was worse. All those emotions you had forgotten came piling back, and for those that had no way to rectify the influx of emotions are driven to the depths of despair. This was not the case for a vast majority of the Espada. Nnoitra and Grimmjow had their fighting, Szayel had his research, Starrk had his laziness. As for Tia Tia had something they all lacked she had her love for Naruto. Not that she truly understood what it was she felt, but she knew she felt something. It started as warmth in her lower extremities when she first saw him naked before her. The way he looked at her body in that moment sent shivers up and down her spine. Warmth grew in her chest when he stood before her covering her body from Aizen's view. She had to stop herself from placing an arm around his body and drawing him towards her. She wanted to feel his skin on hers. She needed it. More then anything she wanted to touch him and have him touch her. It was for this reason she was standing before his private quarters. At this time most his fraccion were sure to be training in the fields, and he'd be there alone. It was the only time her and him met to talk, she had found herself enjoying his presence more since her transformation. She raised her hand to knock on the door and before her knuckles could gently rattle the door, it was opened. She was faced with the smiling face of Naruto, his eyes looking at her so calmly. Those eyes so blue and loving.

"Come in Ti-" Naruto started but was silenced by Tia placing her lips on his and pushing him into the room. His eyes widened as her supple lips touched his and her hand pushed on his chest. Her hand searched for the buttons to his jacket and slipped inside. She kicked the door closed with one leg and continued her attempts to push him into the bed in the room. Aizen had taken the liberty of placing beds in every private quarters, as it seemed the transformation to arrancar resulted in the hollows requiring sleep.

Naruto groaned into the kiss as he felt something wet slip into his mouth, his tongue rose to meet the wet appendage and Tia moaned in response enjoying the way it felt as Naruto's tongue invaded her mouth. He fell backward onto the bed as the back of his knees hit it. Tia fell on top of him. The shock of the fall broke the kiss and the pair looked at each other panting.

-Lemon-

"Tia. What?" Naruto said breathlessly

"Naruto." Tia whispered placing her head on his chest. He placed a hand on her head, gently stroking her hair. She placed her lips on his bare chest as she pulled his jacket further open. Her hands roamed his body pushing the pants he wore down and exposing his body to her. Naruto moaned as her gentle hand wrapped around his erect member. Her hand pumped him gently and he thrusted into her hand as pleasure coursed through his body.

His hands reached out and pulled her into a sitting position on him, he then leaned up and captured her lips in a searing kiss. His left hand grasped at one of her large breasts while his right snaked under the skirt she wore. Pleasuer coursed through her body as she felt his fingers reach into the underwear she wore and touch her bare womanhood. She moaned into the kiss as her shirt was lift and his hand tweaked a nipple. She felt her underwear be removed partially and felt something warm prod at her wet pussy. The kiss was broken as Naruto pulled away to push her onto her back on the bed. Her head fell back off the edge of the bed and she leaned back up to look at Naruto. With a rush she removed the remnants of her clothes exposing her mask fragment and her bare body to him.

"Tia. I love you." Naruto said and tears gathered in her eyes. She was unaware of why she cried, but she felt her heart soar at his words.

"Naruto. I think I love you too." Tia replied, while it was not the answer he wanted he could at least understand that she was unfamiliar with things like love. He pulled her forward all the while making sure he did not yet enter her, despite the lust he bore for the act. He touched his member to her entrance and looked at her. She pushed into him and moaned as the foreign feeling of him entering her. It caused her some pain as she had to become accustomed to his size, but Naruto waited calmly. Neither one noticed the small amount of blood leaking from her womanhood. His head lowered so that his tongue could nip at the erect buds on her breasts while his fingers tweaked the other. She moaned as she pushed the rest of him inside of her. He was large sitting at six-inches and each inch that entered resulted in waves of pleasure coursing through Tia's body. Slowly he removed himself from her before thrusting back in causing the woman to call out his name.

She pulled him up to her lips before capturing his in hers. Her tongue sought his frantically as her mind became lost to bliss. She felt him pull her into his lap before his hands gripped at her backside. His hands massaged her as her chest pushed against his. She could feel her nipples brushing against him as she relished in the feeling of him thrusting into her. She broke the kiss thrusting her head back.

"Na-Naru-" She moaned breathlessly feeling pressure building inside her. Naruto's thrusts became more frantic, and he moaned loudly. Warmth filled her core and she collapsed backwards. He collapsed onto her his member feeling her core spasm, and being coaxed from the flaccid state it was now in, back to its erect state. He leaned up to look into Tia's eyes. She stared back a smile on her face as she felt such happiness being so connected to him. She leaned up and kissed him. She just lightly pecked at his lips before wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling their noses together.

He picked her up into his arms before standing and placing her on the bed with the pillows beneath her head. He then laid down and pulled her over him. His hands reached down to her ass and gently massaged it. His now erect cock rested between her thighs. He could feel her wet entrance pressed tightly against the length of him. Her head rested on his chest as she panted. Her warm breath tickled his skin.

Suddenly she was leaning back and her hand was wrapping around his cock. She was now kneeling above him, the tip of his member resting just below her entrance. A grin came to her face as she watched him stare at her dripping womanhood. She lowered herself slowly, taking him all the way to the base. She moaned loudly once more as she took his length into her sensitive core. She lifted herself before slamming herself down once more. His hands reached up and grasped at her waist before he began thrusting into her. He used his hands to assist him in lifting her up and down so that he could push her to release once more. Her own hands shot up and gripped at her chest. She rolled her nipples between thumb and index finger all the while staring into the eyes of Naruto. The pair moaned loudly as pleasure filled their bodies once more. Tia collapsed onto him and his hands shifted to her backside. She still moved along his length moaning into the pillow beside his head. He groaned as he felt himself reach his limit before releasing into her once more. Her core tightened and her essence coated his member once more before he pulled out of her. He turned his head to look into her eyes, but found her eyes to be closed a content smile on her face.

-Lemon End-

"Tia?" He asked hoping she was not yet asleep. A single eye opened to look at him, as a grin came to her face.

"I love you." She said with a smile rolling herself off of him. She laid herself on her back resting her head on his chest. Her cheek nuzzled into his chest as she closed her eyes once more. Her right hand rested on his chest as well. Soon he felt her breath even out. He tucked a single strand of hair behind her ear, before lifting the covers that had been pushed to the side and laying them over the two lovers. He placed a single kiss on the crown of her head before closing his own eyes.

-With Menoly-

Menoly was tired Yin, and Yang had been double teaming her in training for the last three days non and it was difficult for her to keep up without releasing. Especially given the time they had fought for. It had been three days of nonstop fighting. It was a training regiment put in place by Lord Naruto, and that was for each of them to be able to fight two vs. one without releasing. The two 'attackers' were allowed to release, but the defender was not. In his words this was to make the three of them strong enough to not simply rely on their release to fight. Menoly knocked lightly on the private quarters of Naruto, hoping to report the success of training, and have him push his own reiatsu into her so that she did not need to sleep and could go out and train more. When no one answered Menoly pushed the door open poking her head into the room. She could see Lord Naruto's head asleep on the bed, but what concerned her was the tuff of blond hair poking out from a mound in the sheets. She snuck up towards Naruto's bed kicking away the scattered clothes. Perhaps if she was truly paying attention she'd have noticed the white bra and panties amidst the clothing. No instead she reached to the blanket and pulled it back, revealing the sleeping face of the third espada. Menoly squeaked in surprise, before blushing noticing that both Espadas were shirtless. She then ran from the room, a mischievous grin on her face as she hunted down Yin and Yang.

-With Tia- nextday-

Tia stretched as she slowly awoke. She felt warmth next to her and turned to see the sleeping face of Naruto. A smile crossed her face as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. She jumped off the bed. This caused Naruto to awaken, though she did not know that. She bent down to pick up her clothes. Arms wrapped around her and she was pulled into Naruto's lap.

"Where you going beautiful?" He said before placing a kiss on her mask fragment.

"Mila Rose, Apacci and Sung-sun will be worrying about me if I don't return soon. Besides you don't want your fraccion to find out, after all they do have a tendency to tease you." Tia said before kissing his cheek again. Naruto let her go knowing her to be right. He could just imagine his fraccion's teasing now; they'd never let him hear the end of it if they found out. With a sigh he watched as Tia dressed. When she was dressed she bent down and kissed his lips lightly before turning and leaving the room. Once she was gone Naruto dressed as well. He stepped out the door and was met with his bowing fraccion.

"Lord Naruto, Lord Aizen has requested a meeting of the espada in the chambers, it seems Lord Ulquiorra and Lord Yammy have returned." Menoly said and with that the quartet walked off to the chambers. The chambers was a large room, it was lined with stairs leading to a pit in the middle. That pit is where the speaker would stand as the Espada looked down upon him. In this case Yammy and Ulquiorra stood there. Naruto and his fraccion made their way beside Tia and hers. Soon the espada had gathered and Aizen turned to where Ulquiorra was.

"Show us Ulquiorra, everything you felt in the human world do not spare us the slightest detail." AIzen said and Ulquiorra reached to his eye before shattering it. A rush of memories captured Naruto's attention. A dark-skinned man fighting Yammy, the orange-haired girl healing the dark-skinned man, the target of Ulquiorra's interest, this Kurosaki Ichigo, and finally their retreat. His interest was peaked at the way the girl healed him, no wound was present nor was the blood from the injuries he had sustained. He could hear the arguing of Grimmjow at the fact that Ulquiorra had left them alive.

"That girl. How did she heal the brute? There was no blood from his injuries after."

"Ah Orihime Inoue, an interestin' human ta' say the very least. It would appear she is capable of healin' anythin' perfectly." Gin said

"No, it isn't healing. Gin, given the command phrase she uses, I'd say she's rejecting the injury." Tousen said

"You are close, she rejects the time it took for the injury. She returns the target to a time before he was injured. It is for this reason we can't allow her to be present on the battlefield. Naruto, you are to capture her tonight. Grimmjow you are to cause chaos to distract Ichigo and his friends." Aizen said Naruto bowed before turning on his heel and returning to his quarters. His fraccion followed him closely. Once the door was closed Menoly spoke up.

"Lord Naruto, please allow us to come with you." She said

"Menoly, of course you're coming. Afterall you are my dear fraccion, you go where I go. I protect you and you protect me, that was our promise was it not?" Naruto said with a smiling before ruffling the hair of Menoly. Yin and Yang smiled happily at hearing that they were to go with their master. Naruto had long since given up telling his fraccion not to call him Lord. Despite him telling them hundreds of times, they did not listen. Naruto swung his hand in the air resulting in a gargantua slowly opening. The quartet jumped into it, before it closed behind them. They were soon faced with the darkness of the Dangai.

"Hey Naruto, maybe you should have gone to say bye to Lady Tia before we leave?" Yin said while Yang and Menoly made kissing sounds behind her. Naruto's face turned red.  
>"Wh-what are you ta-talking about?" Naruto stuttered out.<p>

"Oh you know I came by last night and found a certain Tres Espada cuddled up to your bare chest." Menoly said with a grin.

"Uh. You see, that was-" Naruto started before blushing brightly.

"Plus we were outside the door when Tia left the room. Should have seen her face, she was embarrassed. Oh I can't wait to tell Apacci." Yang said.

"Don't do that please.. I beg of you." Naruto said he knew that if Apacci found out Mila Rose, and Sung-sun were going to find out as well, and if that happened Naruto and Tia would be teased endlessly.

"No promises." Yin said with a smile. Naruto pouted as the gargantua reopened above Karakura town. The segunda Espada stepped out and looked to his right to see Grimmjow appearing next to him. The pair grinned at one another before they took off. Naruto after the reiatsu of Orihime, and Grimmjow after Ichigo's.

-End-

A/N: So changes have started happening. Orihime is about to be captured, which means she won't be present to heal anyone after the upcoming fights. Though Unohana will heal anyone who survives. Yes someone might die in this fight, haven't decided if I'll kill her off now or later. That lemon scene was one thousand words. Expect another at some point before the Winter War. Yes Orihime is being captured early, but this will not stop the time difference between this part and the beginning of the war. (A month of captivity for Orihime) Obviously Naruto will be the one watching over her and not Ulquiorra.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Read end A/N for notes.

Answers to Reviews:

Please Read My Stuff: Thanks

CHAOS: Anytime, and maybe he is.

Guest: thing will slow down from now on. Sadly no Naruto characters will join Naruto's group and I didn't kill off the character.

StrongGuy159: Will do

Guest: Yeah one reviewer forgot that..

Guest: No it's not because I don't like that character, in fact she's one of my favorites, but it'd progress a certain characters storyline. (Didn't do it though) No there is no character bashing.

Guest: I ahven't decided yet if Naruto and Tia would be able to have a child. Seeing as in the anime Tia's hollow hole is in the location her womb would be, I'd have to adjust that (which is easy since I haven't mentioned where their hollow holes are yet)

Darkmachines: Yes his fraccion will live. Sadly none of those pairings will happen.

LordXeenTheGreat: Thanks!

Alex2909: Glad you are enjoying it. Naruto will officially meet the shinigami at the winter war. (Though he meets two shinigami here.)

Tamagat: Thanks

Shubhendu dutta: thanks

Midcore: Thanks.

Guest: Thanks.

Guest: No I'm not planning to kill Rukia not yet (If I do at all).

Bankaizen: Thanks

Haywireseagull: She is still Aizen's aid. And you can, but Naruto didn't want that.

Guest: As another reviewer stated sex can be instinctual. Also if you read my A/N: on that chapter you'd see I noted that this happens three months after the end of Chatper 2.

Desdelor97: Thank you I will try to keep it up. I feel this chapter is a little lacking, but it acts as a set up for the arc…

Silber D. Wolf: Thanks

Guest: He's not evil, he's antihero. (Grey)

Batman78: Yeah they are bros. Apacci will find out, and that'll lead to a mes given what's going on in this chapter/arc.

Hollowichigo12: Things are changing that's for sure. Thanks!

Chapter 4 Taken

Naruto and his fraccion stared at the Captain and Lieutenant fighting Grimmjow's fraccion. Naruto was disgusted by the strength the captain was putting off, he had no chance against the fraccion and yet he aimed to be able to stop Lord Aizen? What a fool this Captain was. Naruto felt the reiatsu circling in the area and after negating the reiatsu of the shinigami around him he found his target.

"Menoly, Orihime is in that building go retrieve her. Yin, and Yang secure the escape." Naruto said before flashing forward to stand behind the little Captain.

-With Menoly-

Menoly pulled her blade from its sheathe at her waist before gently kissing the blade.

"Hide me, El Disfraz (The Disguise)" She said and her skin turned black as the night sky behind her. She turned her attention to the lieutenant that was on the rooftop and slowly her body morphed to look like the fallen lieutenant. Even her blade turned to match the sheathed zanpakuto of the shinigami. Menoly grinned before jumping in through the window. There before her was an orange haired woman on the floor being held by a naked version of the shinigami she turned into. The naked version stood letting go of the orange haired girl.

"Rangiku?" The woman said, before she shrieked in terror as 'Rangiku' drove her blade into her gigai. Suddenly her world began to fade as she saw the hilt of 'Rangiku's' blade being driven into her own stomach.

Menoly sighed as her target collapsed into her arms. She slung the girl over her shoulder before hopping back out the window. She looked over to where Naruto was to see him walking away from the bleeding Captain, the Captain had fallen to the floor and was left using his elbow to sit up.

"Lord Naruto! I have her." Menoly shouted jumping to stand next to Naruto. Naruto smiled before ruffling her hair. He then took the woman from Menoly's grip and slung her over his shoulder.

"Go inform Grimmjow, its been finished, he is to return. If he complains offer him a spar with me should he return immediately." Naruto said and Menoly took off.

-With Naruto right after he flashes forward-

Naruto drew his blade and firmly implanted it into the young Captain's thigh. The Captain called out in pain, before trying to swing at Naruto. Naruto raised his hand and grabbed the blade with his bare fingers. Naruto swung his blade out of the Captain's thigh tearing more into the small boy's flesh. The Captain began to fall to the floor.

"What a waste you are Captain. You aim to defeat Aizen with your worthless strength? Fool. You can't even harm Shawlong here." Naruto said walking away. Menoly jumped next to him telling him that she had completed her mission. He took Orihime from her arms before ruffling the girls hair. Menoly always appreciated that, it was his way of telling Menoly she did good. He then directed her to inform Grimmjow of their escape.

"Put her down!" The Captain said forcing himself it stand. Naruto turned his attention back to the Captain. The Captain was barely standing, and his left leg shook as he put weight on it.

"Stand down Captain. You have no chance here."

"Captain! We have been given permission to release the limit." The lieutenant on the rooftop said. Suddenly power began to burst forth from the Captain before him.

"I can not stand down hollow. Put Orihime down now!" He yelled before his blade began to morph.

"Ban-kai. Daiguren Hyorinmaru." The Captain said and wings made of pure ice grew from his back and ice crept up his legs. Naruto raised his eyes as the Captain's legs stopped shaking as the ice now supported him.

"I have no time for this. Yin, Yang bring it down." Naruto said turning his attention to his two fraccion standing above him. They smiled down at him and pulled at the sky around them. They ripped a hole in the sky and from it hollows began to pour forth. Menoly soon appeared next to Naruto as the hollows descended on the Captain and lieutenant.

"This wasn't even worth my time." Naruto said before opening a gargantua before him.

"Let's go home." Naruto said

"Yes let's get back to Lady Tia. Isn't that what you mean?" Menoly said winking as they stepped inside. Yin and Yang jumped down to stand behind Naruto and entered as well. The gargantua closed and the last thing Naruto saw was the hollows that his fraccion had summoned being frozen over. Naruto turned bright red at Menoly's answer to his statement.

"Meanie." Naruto stuttered out pouting as he situated Orihime on his shoulder.

"Is she heavy Lord Naruto? I can take her if you'd like" Yin said in her normal monotone.

"She's surprisingly light." Naruto said

"I wonder how Lady Tia would feel to see another woman in your arms." Yang said.

"Oh dear, I'm sure Lady Tia would kill you and her." Yin said

"Oh no she wouldn't just kill him Yin, she'd chop it off then kill him." Menoly said. Suddenly Orihime was pushed into Yin's arms and Naruto was walking forward ahead of them. The trip back was filled with the laughter of his fraccion afterward. When they had arrived back Aizen was standing awaiting them and they were simply directed to take Orihime to Naruto's quarters. That it was unfortunate but she'd be taking one of the rooms from his fraccion for her stay here. This was met with some groaning from Menoly as it would be her room that'd be taken, as Yin and Yang shared the same room. Though Yang had whispered something in Menoly's ear that made her grin and accept the situation. It was for this reason that Naruto was placing Orihime down on the bed in Menoly's room. It was a standard room, being simply used for one thing only, sleep. Naruto turned to see Tia standing in the doorway.

"So, this is the little princess you were sent to capture?" Tia said looking at the girl on the bed.

"I wouldn't call her a princess, but this is who I was tasked to bring here yes." Naruto said stepping close to Tia and wrapping an arm around her waist. Tia pushed him back and pointed at the bed. He turned his head to see the woman on his bed slowly sitting up.

"Where am I?" The woman said before she noticed the two people in her room with her. She screamed upon seeing the mask fragments on Naruto's head. In an instant Naruto was in front of her and his hand was firmly placed over her mouth.

"Shut up. Don't be so damn loud girl." Naruto whispered in her ear. She fought against him but he grabbed both her arms and raised them above her head. She bit at his hand but Naruto would not let go.

"I'd suggest you stop biting him, he won't let go of you. It is simply best for you if you shut up. You wouldn't want to wake up the others around." Tia said from her spot at the door. Orihime's eyes widened and she stopped biting Naruto's hand. She stopped struggling against Naruto, but her body remained tense in his grip. Naruto lifted his hand off of her mouth.

"You- you're hollows." Orihime said

"Arrancar actually, but you knew that. I am sure you know who it is that has captured you too. You don't look stupid, so tell me. Who is it that has brought you here?" Tia said

"He did, but I would assume under the orders of Aizen." Orihime said pointing to Naruto

"Yes. Get used to being here girl. No one is coming to save you." Tia said

"Ichigo will. He'll come. He wouldn't leave me here. He'll come rescue me." Orihime said defiantly she pushed off of the bed and faced Tia angrily. In that moment Naruto's head hurt and thoughts came rushing back to him.

-Flashback-

Naruto trudged in his walk back to where he arrived in Hueco Mundo, his body hurt. He had been fighting nonstop for three days and only now was he able to find peace.

"Naruto. You need to move from this area. These creatures keep finding you here." A voice sounded through his mind.

"No. Sasuke and the others will be coming to find me. They wouldn't leave me here. They'll come rescue me." Naruto said with a smile as he pushed his way into a small cave in the hill near him.

-End Flashback-

"They won't come. You can keep believing that they will, but they won't. No human would spare his time for anyone." Naruto raised his voice. Tia could see anger dancing behind his eyes.

"You will be here for as long as Aizen wants you to be here. This Ichigo will not come for you. You can be a fool and believe they will come, but they won't. I will enjoy watching you break as you realize that." Naruto said before he pushed past Tia and left. Tia watched him shocked. She had never seen Naruto act out angrily at someone not even during a battle. He was always calm, but most of the time he was joking around. Never angry. Tia turned and followed Naruto. She closed the door behind her and watched as Apacci stood before the door. Their eyes met for a second and Tia could feel Apacci searching hers for an answer to Naruto's outburst. Tia just shrugged and chased after the angry Naruto through the door to his private quarters. She opened it gently to see Naruto's head in his pillow. She moved to sit by him. She did not know what was upsetting him, but she knew she did not like him being upset, and so she laid down on his bed next to him. She lifted his head and laid it on her chest while running a hand through his hair. His eyes were closed and sweat caked his brow. She wiped the sweat from his brow and gently kissed his head.

-With Naruto's dreams-

He felt pain, his body hurt. He coughed blood as the nearest creature struck him. He went careening into the sand around him. He felt his leg break, he tried his best to stand.

"You were right Kurama. I should have left sooner, they aren't coming for me." Naruto lamented to Kurama

"Naruto… They are coming. Just get out of here please." Kurama yelled feeling Naruto's heart beat slowly coming to a stop.

"They left me to die. Why? Was I a fool and they never acred for me? I was just a means to peace, and once it was achieved they'd leave me, I suppose." Naruto said, tears gathering on his face and closed his eyes as the hollows bit into his flesh.

-Next day-

Tia stayed awake all night holding Naruto as he shook in his sleep. She had never seen him so fragile as he was now. Not even when he was becoming a Vasto Lorde did she see him like this. He looked so broken in her arms. She begged whatever god there was, whatever powerful being to listen to her and save the man she loved. She wanted nothing more then to see his smile right now. His eyes shot open suddenly.

"The girl. Where is she?" He asked before pushing out of Tia's grip. He stood and walked out the room leaving Tia there shocked. Her heart began to hurt, he didn't even care that she had stayed with him. She curled up slowly into a ball on Naruto's bed, silent tears began to stream from her face. She whipped at them angrily, not understanding why she cared so much about Naruto not caring about her waiting up for him.

-With Naruto-

Naruto pushed past Mila Rose who was standing guard to enter Orihime's room. He saw her quietly eating a bit of meat before her. He rushed forward and swiped the food off the table breaking the plate and sending the food to the dirty floor.

"Mila Rose come in here." Naruto called interrupting Orihime's indignation. Mila Rose entered the room, her head bowed to Naruto.

"Yes Lord Naruto?"

"Don't let this girl eat this. Send this ruling to all of those who'd be watching her. She is only to eat once every three days. If more is sent to you eat it yourself." Naruto said and Mila Rose bowed

"May I ask why?" Mila Rose said

"No. Back to your post." Naruto commanded, he didn't understand why he was so angry today. He had had bad dreams before, but they had never affected him so much. All he could feel was hate at those who had left him behind. Mila Rose left the room. He turned his attention to Orihime.

"You'll thank me for that." Naruto said

"Why?"

"Simple, do you understand what it is they were feeding you? It is the flesh of a hollow." Naruto said watching Orihime's face morph to disgust.

"More then that, it is poisonous to a human. No matter how strong of a human you are, that flesh will poison you and eat away. If you eat to much it'll make you dependant on it, and then slowly your limbs will lock up and you will become a hollow." Naruto said

"How do you know this?" Orihime said Naruto turned and opened the door, he closed it behind him not answering her question. Naruto looked to Mila Rose who was bowing before him.

"If she gets to loud let me know, I'll shut her up." Naruto said and turned away from Mila Rose and reentered his bedroom to see Tia sitting on his bed. She was shaking slightly. He walked to her and put a hand on her back causing her to turn to him. He could see tears streaming down her face.

"Hey now, what wrong my love?" Naruto said Tia put her head on his chest. She tried her best to vocalize what was wrong, but no matter what she said the words did not make sense to her. She couldn't understand what was wrong, in the end she opted to just hold him close to her.

Naruto lifted her head and placed his lips on hers capturing her in a kiss. He may not have understood why she was upset, but he understood she needed him near her, and so he kissed her gently. He kissed with all the love he could muster, he ignored the fears welling in him that she'd be like his old friends and abandon him. It was something he'd worry about on a later day. For now he had everything he wanted in his arms, and no one would take her from him. Not Lord Aizen, not this Soul King Aizen spoke of, no one. He'd kill them all if they dared.

-End-

A/N:  
>Naruto: I'll be frank Naruto has a major change in this chapter. He does. He becomes almost cruel to other hollows, except Tia. Though Tia has another problem with the current situation it'll be explained in her section below this. He'll be cruel to Orihime at times in this arc. This is because he is now wrestling with the fact he was once human. He's trying to understand what it means that he was once human and is now a hollow. He is trying to understand that he was left behind by his friends.<p>

Tia: You'll learn about who she was before she became a hollow at a later time. (my personal arcs come after Aizen's demise-though my changes have already begun as you can see.) That'll explain a bit of whats going on with her right now. Though the easiest way to understand it is Tia has had no experience with feelings of love, and so she has problems understanding things like jealousy. More then that it may be best to think of her as a teenager in the way she views love. Foolishly. She has misguided notions about what love is despite not understanding it. That'll be corrected in this arc, but understand this arc will be rough.

Alright. So you can see that Orihime is going to be starved in Hueco Mundo. I obviously made a big deal about Naruto being poisoned by the flesh of hollows, I couldn't ignore that with Orihime. Why would he care? Go back to thinking about his personality… Despite the turmoil he feels he can't deny his want to protect. Next chapter will focus on Orihime and Naruto, as they will interact quite a bit. Be aware Naruto will be cruel in this arc.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Answers to Reviews:

Guest: Glad you like it

Guest: I haven't planned for GinxRangiku sadly. They may have a temporary alliance, but maybe not. They may have an unspoken one though. Sadly Soul Society will not take him back.

Guest: They will bond. Yah Tia won't like it.

Kingdom hearts: He won't have dual zanpakuto. He may get a second release. His first release is going to be really strong..

DePlexx: This one will only be NaruxTia. I may do a NaruxTiaxhinata later on.

Eniox27: the 'boring character development' will still happen, just in the context of their relationship. Yeah I messed with the timeline a bit. Needed to mess with it to get my story working.

Tar nightash: Glad you are enjoying the pairing

Redwolf23456: Thanks

JohnMSilver: This will answer your question

Haywireseagull: That was going to happen this chapter, but I'm putting it off a little. I thought about it and it'd ruin Tia and his relationship if he told Orihime about his past first. So Tia will learn about it first.

Alex2909: yes you will, but you won't enjoy Naruto this arc.

LordXeenTheGreat: Thanks

Batman78: I may do some of Naruto and Grimmjow moments, they'd be pretty funny playing pranks. You'll change your tune about cruel Naruto fast, probably.

Guest: Thanks.

Dea M Smith: The top A/N: Is simply answers to reviews. I try and answer all that are not simply flames.

Hollowichigo12: thanks. Glad you like her release.

Guest: Thanks

Guest: Yeah pregnancy would work differentl for each probably. I decided yes Tia will get pregnant at one point, but it'll be after Winter War. There is no way Naruto would be able to fight Yhwach alone.

StongGuy159: Thanks

Desdelor97: Glad you are enjoying it.

Chapter 5 The ones left behind

Orihime sighed as she struggled to stand, it had been two days since her captors stopped feeding her, had it? It was hard for her to know how long she had been here, especially given the fact she couldn't count it using how much food she got. Though once she had been fed she'd be able to count three days for every time she's fed. Ichigo probably had heard that she had been captured and had gone to Kisuke to get her out. A grin came to her face knowing that any day now Ichigo would be coming for her.

She managed to make it to her feet, and grimaced as she pulled her shirt back over her head. Her clothes were starting to smell as she had been wearing them ever since she got here. She didn't feel comfortable wearing the clothes the hollows around her wore. It seemed to her that if she did, she'd be resigning herself to her fate here. She'd never do that; she was adamant that she'd show Ichigo she fought to the best of her abilities. She was sure he'd be proud of how hard she fought. The door opened and in came the blond man that had taken her. Her eyes hunted for the location of his hollow hole, but she couldn't see it. It made her believe that maybe he didn't have one, and that he was secretly a human. Though the woman that spoke to her on her first day also didn't have a noticeable hollow hole. Maybe they were located on their legs or arms? No, that couldn't be every hollow's hole had to be on their torso didn't they? That's what Rukia had said, but Orihime was sure that Rukia had never seen hollows that looked this human before.

"How are you today Orihime?" The man said, his voice was soft again. She found that he tended to switch between a kind voice and an angry voice. It was at a drop of a hat that they'd change, and whenever he got angry the woman would come in and grab his hand. She always calmed him. It shocked Orihime the first time she saw it, hollows had no feelings except for hate, atleast that's what she had been told. So for her to see the love in his eyes when the dark-skinned woman entered, it broke those notions.

"I am tired. How long have I been here?" Orihime asked and a grin crossed the man's face. He was thinking of something mean to say, wasn't he? What was he going to say?

"You haven't been here long my dear. It's your third full day." Naruto said, surprisingly his voice was still soft. So he wasn't being mean to her. That's good. She actually enjoyed his presence when he was nice to her.

"Good." Orihime said and she stepped forward, her legs shook and she nearly collapsed. If Naruto hadn't reached out and grabbed her she'd have fallen. As it was she had fallen into his arms.

"You've gotten weak." He said

"It's cause you won't feed me." Orihime said bitterly, hoping she could play on his kindness to at least let her eat small amounts every day so she could keep track of the time.

"Well, it's either that or poison you and slowly kill you. After all you aren't leaving here." Naruto said as he helped her get her bearings, when she'd finally been able to stand without his assistance he stepped back from her.

"I'll be leaving here soon, just watch. Ichigo is coming soon. I won't even be here a week." Orihime said, and pain filled her body as Naruto struck her. She felt her face sting as it seemed he had hit her across the face. She fell to the floor, and her body ached.

"I wouldn't be so sure. It's been two days here, but time is different here. It's a lot slower here then it is in the Human world. One day here is around a week there. You've been gone for three weeks there, and from what our little spies have seen your dear Ichigo hasn't even attempted to rescue you. In fact he has been living his life like normal." Naruto said his voice cold. He turned and left the room leaving Orihime on the floor. She wanted to argue that Ichigo was coming, but how could she? If it was true that a day in Hueco Mundo was a week in the Human world, then why hadn't Ichigo come yet? Maybe he wasn't able to yet. Maybe he didn't want to. If she was gone then Rukia had the chance with him. Maybe Rukia had persuaded Ichigo to not bother trying to save her? No Rukia wouldn't do that, she was kind. But why hadn't they come yet? Maybe Kisuke was having trouble getting a way there? Maybe Kisuke didn't want to save her. No Kisuke was kind too, and if he had said that then Ichigo would have forced him to save her. No she'd believe that they were at the very least trying their best to come. It has only been three weeks they're trying to come soon. In fact she was sure they were coming now.

She struggled to sit on her bed, a smile on her face as she sat facing the door. She fantasized of Ichigo bursting through that door, his face set determined to save her. He'd come to her and she'd tell him that she knew he'd come. She smile widely as he picked her up and they'd escape. She'd laugh in his arms as he ran. She imagined Naruto being defeated by Ichigo, and being proven wrong that her friends had come for her. She imagined Ichigo killing Naruto. Why did she think that? That wasn't like her, but Naruto was just a hollow wasn't he? So what did it matter if he died. She imagined that beautiful hollow seeing the dead form of her love. She imagined the tears that'd flow. No when Ichigo came she'd tell him to not kill Naruto, that'd be her gift for the times when he was kind, but she'd let Ichigo harm him, that'd show him not to be mean.

Her face stung lightly, but she felt strength reenter her body. It confused her, her body should be tired why was she feeling like normal all of a sudden? She called her Soten Kisshun out silently and they enveloped her aiming to find what was wrong. They found that there was hollow reiatsu flowing from the wound in her cheek into her muscles and supporting them. Why was there hollow reiatsu in her? Was it cause she had been around so many hollows? No why was it coming from her cheek, that was what was important. Naruto. Did he push his reiatsu into her to do so? Was that why he hit her?

-With Naruto-

Naruto left the room to see Menoly staring at him. She looked upset. He stared at her awaiting what she wanted to say.

"You hit her. You didn't have to. She's a reasonably nice girl." She said and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"She's naïve. She's holding onto a hope that her friends will save her. Humans don't do that. No one would save another." Naruto said stepping closer to Menoly, who took a step back

"I seem to remember a certain fox-like Vasto-Lorde, saving me. Yet no one would save another right?" Tia said entering the room from Naruto's bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto said turning to face his love.

"Coming to see the man I fell in love with, but I can't seem to find him." Tia said before she began to leave the Segunda Espada's section of Las Noches

"What are you talking about Tia? I'm right here?"Naruto asked

"No, the man I loved wouldn't hit a defenceless woman." Tia said before closing the door and leaving. Naruto ran to the door to open it, and saw Tia leave in a sonido. He turned his attention back to his quarters. Menoly was looking sadly at him, and he could faintly hear the sound of Yin and Yang training in the room below. He sighed before he reentered his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He hated the human so much. Why is she causing him to remember things? Is he remembering or is she somehow affecting his mind? No she has no power over him, Aizen couldn't control him, and this human can't either.

-Five Years Ago-

His body hurt, but he still stood before his student. Sasuke had become so enraged at Naruto's disappearance, that after sealing Kaguya back, with Sakura's and his assistance, Sasuke drew his blade on the sleeping kages. He stood before his student stopping his blade from striking the kages.

"Calm down Sasuke, Naruto wouldn't want this."

"He's dead because of them! If they didn't use the bijuu as weapons, Naruto wouldn't have had it in him, and Kaguya never would have returned. It's their fault he's dead."

"And if they hadn't sealed them, the elemental nations would have fallen to the madness of Madara Uchiha long ago. Unless you forget it was he who first used the bijuu as weapons. He is the cause of it. You want to blame someone so much Sasuke? Blame your clan. They did this."

"Shut up, Madara does not represent the entirety of my clan. They were good people."

"Some were. Or should I remind you that your father sought to throw Konoha into a civil war, despite the Sandaime's attempts to come to a reasonable solution."

"That is enough both of you. You spoke of what Naruto would want, and yet you do the opposite of his wishes. Sasuke release the tsukiyomi and free everyone now." Sakura said punching both student and teacher over their head. Sasuke turned his angry eyes on her aiming to argue with her, but the tears on her face stopped him. He was hurting her again. He sighed as he gathered his chakra and released the jutsu. At first nothing happened but soon the ninjas were being freed.

First it was Hinata Hyuuga who was close to the five kages. Her eyes searched around desperately. She ran to where she saw her comrades.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked and all eyes turned to her in that moment. Sakura's eyes watered once more, Kakashi looked down, and Sasuke clenched his fists bitterly.

"Where is he?" She asked again. At this moment their former classmates had gathered around them. The Kage's were just opening their eyes.

"Gone. Kaguya got him, she closed something similar to the Sharingan's Kamui around him, and he disappeared." Kakashi said

"He's gone? Where?" Hinata asked

"I don't know. He's most likely dead." Kakashi said placing a hand on the crying Hyuga

"How can you know? If you don't know where he went then he could be alive couldn't he?" She asked

"No."

"It isn't certain, he could very well be alive. After all Naruto was always lucky when it came to life and death situations, maybe his luck held out. For all we know he could be somewhere in the elemental nations." Shikimaru said

"If that's the case we won't be able to find him." Sasuke said

"We have to try. Naruto would hunt for us till he died if we had disappeared." HInata said, and her classmates nodded. They'd persuade the gokage to use all the resources they could afford to hunting down their hero.

-5 years later-present-

The search had come up empty two years ago. Every scout reported that there was no one matching the description of Naruto. As such the region in which he had disappeared had become a memorial to him. There in that open field was a statue of Naruto standing with a rasengan in his hand, and standing proudly behind him was the Kyuubi. A plaque was at his feet, detailing his deeds, but most of all it held the words his friends always wanted to say to him. Those words were sealed beneath the plaque in the hopes that Naruto would one day return and they could finally say those words to him.

As was always the case Hinata Hyuuga was present at the memorial, she had moved to a small house nearby. She was named the official caretaker of the fields and as such life bloomed in the area. Tending those gardens were the only joy she had in her life now. It had been exactly five years since Naruto had gone missing, and two years since he was deemed Killed in Action, and yet Hinata still firmly believed he lived. Her time had stopped when he had disappeared. All their classmates had progressed in their lives. Sakura and Sasuke were married, as were Shikimaru and Temari. Sai was dating Ino, Kiba was dating a civilian. They were starting families and moving to a future, but Hinata was not.

Shikimaru Nara watched over HInata as she tended the gardens, a sad smile on his face. He had been working ever since Naruto had disappeared. He had Sasuke explain in detail the aspects of the Kamui, he analyzed each step and began his work on recreating the jutsu. It was his hope he could use Hinata's Byakugan to hunt for the path of Naruto's chakra. If they were lucky Naruto's Chakra would remain as bright as it always was. They could use his Chakra path as an anchor for the jutsu and tie the recreated Kamui to it. He had worked it through that so long as he had a target and a sample of their chakra he could travel to their general location. He was proud of his progress, but now the issue was taking others with him. He'd have to expand the radius of the jutsu to not just his body but a small region around him, that wasn't difficult it'd just cost more chakra. No the hard part was hunting down Naruto's chakra passage. Hinata looked up at him and he looked at her. Their eyes met and Shikimaru's path was set. He'd travel to find him with just Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Gaara. He jumped down to Hinata's side.

-End-

I was going to do more scenes with Naruto and Orihime, but that will come next chapter (one scene there and a few with Tia) We'll also pop in on Ichigo next chapter. I decided to do what was going on with the Ninjas, because people keep asking. Plus it's important. Obviously they aren't shinigami. The idea is that Kaguya completely sent Naruto somewhere different.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Answers To Reviews:  
>Guest: I won't do Yhwach. I was planning out that arc, and realized I wrote in both Naruto's and Tia's death. As such I won't do it, as I'm sure people reading this won't really want to see it go to being about Ichigo only. I'm branching into other characters now as I have Ichigo appearing separately in this chapter.<p>

BanjoThefox: Sorry you feel that way, that you can't read to see how I change things.

Guest: I mean Gin will live, but I haven't decided if they will get together.

Atchoum35: Ichigo will still fight Ulquiorra, as he'll be the one watching Orihime after Naruto goes to fight the Captains with Aizen

Falcon800: He's in it even more now.

Haywireseagull: They'll be popping up at the end of the the Winter War

Madthought: I won't be, but look at the polls those are the ones I have planned. Maybe after the next one.

LordXeenTheGreat: Thanks

Skeek622: I think it's possible that she could make them human.

Guest: Thanks.

Jyuubi no Naruto: Thanks

HALLIBEL: She won't be joining this story as a pairing for Naruto/anyone. She'll pop into the story later.

Desdelor97: Thanks.

StrongGuy159: Thanks

Plums: It won't be much longer. He has his memories, he's just fighting against them, as his nature of being a hollow rejects who he was.

Hollowichigo12: They'll find him soon.

Jefferson Hatter: Read this Chapter. You get your wish.

Eniox27: You'll after find out.

So at the bottom is a poll of what story you want updated alongside this one. This way I can be working on one chapter for this for two weeks and thus pump out longer chapters. I Want to update weekly and that's why the chapters are shorter. This way I can work on two chapters a week and pump one out for alternate stories. I'llbe honest this story is me working on my drama skills as I do like adding different types of drama in my stories. I don't like the oh she likes me, now she likes him I'll get her back! Drama… That's called HIghschool drama and is not the real world drama I want to be able to have in my stories. As you can tell I try and keep everythin realistic I hope I do it well! Anyway read poll at end of chapter.

WARNING: At a point in this chapter you may feel like quitting because of the mention of something I promised would not happen, now I want you to trust me and just keep reading. This is the last couple chapters of Orihime's capture or rather her time before Ichigo comes.

Chapter 6 Naruto's Decision

Ichigo threw open the door to to Urahara Shoten, it had been around three days since Orihime had been captured and Ichigo had been patient while he waited for Kisuke to open a passage to Hueco Mundo, but no more. He'd better have it set up now. The shop was quiet when Ichigo entered. He quickly walked through the halls and entered the room that Kisuke used as his laboratory.

Books were strewn across the floor, empty bowls were piled on the tables, and crumpled up papers overflowed from the trashbin. There in the middle of the room writing furiously at the desk was Kisuke. His hat was off and his hair stuck to his face as beads of sweat dripped from his face. Yoruichi was passed out on the floor, books were resting over her as it seemed that they were tossed haphazardly around the room. Tessai sat hunched over a book.

"What is going on here?" Ichigo said in shock at the state of the normally tidy room.

Kisuke turned slowly towards him, his eyes bloodshot, and had several bags beneath them.

"Ah. Ichigo. Don't you worry we'll have you to Hueco Mundo in no time." He said with a thin smile. It did little to fool Ichigo though. He could tell that they were struggling to get the passage open. Resigning himself Ichigo sat himself at the nearest table.

"How can I help?" He said

-With Naruto-

Naruto entered the chambers in which the Espada met, Aizen had called a meeting and as such Naruto had to pull himself from training his fraccion and instead had to sit through Aizen addressing him as a though he was a servant. Aizen infuriated him, but as it was Naruto had no chance against him, at least not if he wanted to protect Tia. No Naruto was sure he might be able to kill Aizen, but Gin and Tosen would then take him down. The chambers were full as he was the last to arrive. He quickly took his place next to Starrk and Tia. Tia turned away from him when he smiled to her. It hurt him to see her so upset with him, but he had no answers for how he had acted. He knew something was wrong with him, but how could he articulate that to Tia? How could he tell her that he thinks he may have been a human who was brought to Hueco Mundo and left behind by his friends? Would that even answer his actions? He didn't think it would, but it was the answer he had. He was scared that if Ichigo came it'd show that his friends didn't care for him at all. If Ichigo could come and save this girl who was in the midst of enemy territory why couldn't his friends? He'd have done it for any of them wouldn't he? He turned his attention to Aizen as he began to speak.

"Naruto I have been told you have been denying food for little Orihime. Why?"

"Lord Aizen, if this Ichigo does come and sees her to be malnourished and broken we'll break him. You told us he struck you as someone who protected his friends, from him to see her broken we'll be able to take him out of the fight."

"Ya aim ta break her? How?" Gin asked

"Crushing her spirit, I told her that for every day here it's a week in the human world. This way she believes that it's been three weeks in the human world and they still have not come."

"That'll just give her hope that they'll be coming soon." Grimmjow said

"As time passes she'll see that another week had passed, and as such she'll become desperate. She'll believe that they aren't coming eventually, and will resolve herself to her fate here." Starrk said

"That's not enough to break him when he comes. He'll just be happy to have saved her before anything bad happens to her." Aizen said

"You speak as though he'll eventually come." Naruto said confused. Ichigo wasn't going to come.

"Oh there is no doubt that he will. You want to break Ichigo. Fine, rape the girl, Naruto. That'll break her and Ichigo when he comes." Aizen said, now Gin had gone through and explained social customs of humans to the hollows, and as such they were aware of what Aizen was telling him to do. Tia turned in disgust to Naruto hoping he'd say no. It wouldn't stop the girl from being raped by one of the espada, but she atleast hoped Naruto would say no. She and him could protect the girl from the other Espada.

Naruto stared in shock at Aizen after his words. He was disgusted at the command from Aizen, and wanted to say no. He wanted to say no, but if he did Aizen would just send someone else to do it. Naruto couldn't draw his blade on the other Espada, he considered them his friends. He couldn't hurt his friends not for any reason. No. He'd have to say yes and hope that he could convince Orihime to act like she had been raped. He'd have to force his blood into her to keep her from being affected by Aizen's zanpakuto. He'd have done it for Tia and her fraccion, but if he did it now Aizen would discover that Naruto could stop others from being affected. He'd send the rest of the Espada after Tia and Naruto, and he couldn't stop them all. He couldn't outwit Starrk.

"It will be done, Lord Aizen." Naruto said and he could hear the gasp from Tia next to him. He could feel her hate pouring out around the room. Aizen grinned widely and dismissed the Espada. Naruto turned to leave, but was met with a punch from Tia. Her blade was then drawn and Naruto barely raised his in time to stop her from puncturing his chest. Luckily for them the room had already been cleared. Tears were streaming from her eyes and Naruto wanted to reach up and dry them, but he couldn't as she pulled away from him.

"Tia." Naruto said hoping she'd listen to him.

"Don't you do it Naruto. Don't do it."

"I have to Tia, Lord Aizen has commanded me."

"Fight him then. Just don't do this to her."

"I'm sorry." Naruto said and pushed Tia off of him. He turned to leave the room but was stopped by Tia speaking.

"You do this, and we're done." His heart hurt

"I know." Naruto said and he left the room. His heart was breaking as he heard her choke back her tears. Naruto walked forward and saw Gin leaning against the wall next to him.

"So cold Naruto. Ya really gonna do this? I know ya said ya'd do whatever it took ta get Aizen's trust, but this might be going ta far."

"You're the one who asked me to help you take him down."

"Ya're hurting Tia. That what ya want?"

"You hurt Rangiku when you left. That what you wanted?"

"No."

"Then there's your answer." Naruto said and walked close to Gin before whispering in his ear. He then left the hallway and walked to his chambers, leaving a wide-eyed Gin. The chambers were empty as his fraccion were still training. They'd be there for the next several hours, and it seemed that Tia's weren't here either. He opened the door to Orihime's room and saw her laying on the bed. He closed the door loudly shocking her awake. In an instant he was over her covering her mouth and whispering in her ear.

-Outside the room-

Tia stood outside hoping she'd see Naruto come back out after changing his mind. Then the screaming began. She could hear Orihime crying out, she sounded so hurt. She screamed how he was hurting her. She screamed for Ichigo to come save her. A loud slap echoed from the room and she was silent. Tia raised her hand anger boiling under her skin. She put her hand towards the door and was stopped by Gin. He was standing before her and staring coldly at her.

"I think it's time for ya to leave Tia." He said his hand resting on his blade. Tia growled and turned away from the door.

Gin looked at Tia's retreating form before he took his hand off his blade. He cursed Aizen for what he was doing. This madness needed to stop. Aizen needed to die.

-Inside the room before the screaming started-

"Listen to me, I need you to scream. Aizen wants you to be raped." Her eyes widened and she began to struggle against Naruto.

"I won't do it, but I need you to act like I did. If you don't someone else will be asked to do it, and they actually will. Scream loud, and make it believable. Please trust me I won't let anyone here rape you. Can you do this for me?" Naruto said and he waited for her nod. He removed his hand and the screaming started. She screamed loudly. He had to admit she was good at pretending she was being hurt, he wasn't quite sure that was a good thing. He whispered in her ear once more.

"When I clap my hands together I want you to stop screaming." Naruto whispered and once more she nodded. He clapped his hands and she stopped.

"Alright, now change into the clothes we provided for you. I'm going to tear your other clothes so it looks like I tore them off you." Naruto whispered before he drew his blade.

"But first." He said and cut her thigh through her pants leg. She winced. Naruto reached forward and collected the blood coming from her thigh and wiped some of it on the white bedsheets. He then raised his shirt and placed the rest of the blood on his stomach. He needed to create the smell of her blood on him so that the more sensitive noses of the Espada wouldn't tip them off. He turned away as she changed her clothes.

"Naruto, What about Tia? Did you tell her that you weren't going to do this?"

"No, and she can't know I didn't do this. Otherwise she'll tell Aizen, not by choice, but he'll make her." Naruto said before he bit down on his thumb.

"Why aren't you concerned he won't force me to tell him you didn't do this." Orihime said before Naruto stuck his bleeding thumb into her mouth. She felt the metallic taste of his blood in her mouth and tried to get him out of her mouth, but he kept his thumb there.

"Swallow the blood, it'll make it so you aren't affected by his zanpakuto. His blade can make it so you will tell him whatever he wants you to. My blood will stop this, not quite sure how, but I know that it does. Aizen is quite confident in his abilities, especially now that he has gotten stronger. So confident is he that he won't think that you aren't being affected by his zanpakuto." Naruto said before watching her swallow his blood. He then turned to leave, but was stopped by Orihime wrapping her arms around him.

"Naruto, thank you."

"Don't thank me. I've done terrible things to you." Naruto said

"Yes, but you stopped the worst thing that could happen. You even sacrificed your own happiness for it."

Naruto just grabbed her hands and pushed them off of him. He then stepped out the door.

-end-

See told you it wasn't going to happen!

Poll: I'll be checking it tomorrow and pumping the first chapter this weekend.

Naruto, The Flying Thunder God.

Naruto is the lieutenant of the second division under Yoruichi's guidance. He never truly did like the work he had to do, he was much more likely to enjoy pranking Soi Fon with Kisuke, but when tragedy struck Seireitei, and his Captain went missing Naruto would step up to fill her shoes. Crack down, Hiraishin Naru/SoiFon: 0

Naruto First Captain of the Ninth Division

When Ichigo invaded Soul Society he awakened a man sealed into the ground of the rokungai. Enter Naruto, the First Captain of the Ninth Division When he sees the corruption running rampart in Soul Society, Naruto is outraged and vows to recreate the paradise the first Captains had sought to create. Swift Death To Evil, Kurama. Naru/Unohana : 0


	7. Chapter 7

IMPORTANT A/N: So I understand this chapter was really late, but I had to rework this five times. Next chapter will take a bit to get it out as I will be aiming to make it 10 thousand words. It'll be the close out to this part of the story, and after that the story will be on hold as I work on The First Captain of the Ninth Division. Now while I work on that story I will also be doing Hirashin Naruto as well. The reason is that those two are a little less heavy duty in content then this one is. That may not be the best way to explain it. This story is taxing on me as it puts me in a rough place with the content. This next part is even harder, because if you think there is drama in this story so far it's about to get worse. I suggest you read this chapter and next carefully (Next one specifically) as there is a lot that is actually going on that is not directly said.

RANT A/N: So I've noticed something that annoys me in Bleach fanfiction, specifically in the Rated M section. Even more specifically its in my favourite Bleach pairing Ichigo and Orihime. Now that's not to say I don't like other pairings ( as I like Ichigo with any woman except Rukia, she belongs with Renji). But as to what annoys me is that most of these stories are abandoned. Most of those have Orihime either being a rape victim (Typically by Ulquiorra or Aizen). If my stance on rape is not clear from the fact I didn't do it in this story then let me make it clear. I don't write it and I have a hatred of all those who rape. Even writing about rape makes me angry (Hence why this story is rough for me as I write about it sort of) But the thing that annoys me about these Orihime being raped stories, is the fact they make her a helpless victim. First off I understand some people do turn out this way after being raped, but still it aggravates me. Specially when you have her then be raped again by Aizen or Ulquiorra and then leave Ichigo because she's scared Aizen will kill Ichigo. Trust me I have been in a situation with these types of things. and the way these people who write rape stories do it is that Ichigo deals with Aizen and then after that everything is fine. It doesn't pass just because of one guy. No it haunts you, and yes it gets easier, but it's there. I feel writers are insulting rape victims who have not found a new man/woman to be with. As it seems like they are saying that you can't be over what happened if you don't have someone with you. Now I will admit I may be being unfair, but it does aggravate me. Sorry Rant over.

Answers to Reviews: ( I'm not answering simple good story reviews anymore)

Kaiju Fan: Read next chapter

Guest: yeah he does, I mean he considered a lot of other bad people his friend in the series.. I mean come on I hated Sasuke throughout the story. Even when he was being redeemed, it just seemed like he was a terrible person.

Guest: Sorry won't happen

Skg1991: It'll be a little angsty this chapter and next. After that it'll just get rough once Naruto's friends from ninja world come

SpecialLittleSnowflake: Unfortunately I did hit some writer's block

Guest: I am aware that there can be two lietenants. I assume you are talking about the Hiraishin story. I decided that Soi fon will not be a co-lieutenant with Naruto, as there is no reason for it. There is no emergency, and there is no way that Yamamoto would accept it in the Second Division.

Guest: It isn't so easy to just change the whole story, and I am working aon doing that exact thing. It's just hard.

Agitoofang666: You and me both.

ArtanisRose: Next Chapter you find out!

Crimsontaicho: Actualy Naruto the Flying Thunder God will be Naruto/Soifon/Yoruichi

Skeek622: No the ninja will not appear in 'Karakura Town' they will appear in Karakura Town. :P You'll see when I return after break after next chapter.

Chapter 7: Aizen's death

Day after Orihime is taken to Hueco Mundo- Human World-

Urahara Kisuke was many things, but what he truly was a man hunting for a way to save as many people as he could. It was for this reason that he had elected to use the time with Orihime being captured as a way to end Aizen. He had contacted his friend in Aizen's rank and devised a simple plan. Delay Ichigo's arrival in Hueco Mundo and poison Aizen. He had his friend collect a sample of Aizen's blood and Kisuke began his work to poison Aizen using his own blood, or rather his own reiatsu.

-Three days after Naruto pretends to rape Orihime-

Naruto sighed as he held the small dagger in his hands. Today he'd coat the blade in the poison Gin had given him, and he'd use Orihime to kill Aizen. It'd kill the girl's innocence, but it'd end an evil in the world. All the work him and Gin had done to get a position where they could kill Aizen quietly would come to fruition. The plan was set, Gin was prepared tonight to kill Ulquiorra silently, Grimmjow was waiting to assassinate the weakened Tousen. Everything would work out. Naruto stood and tucked the blade beneath his coat and snuck into Orihime's room. She was standing pacing.

"Orihi-" She slapped him.

"You promised me you wouldn't let any of them rape me, and yet you sold me to Aizen tonight?"

"Who told you that?"

"Tia, she stopped by to tell me that tonight I'd be warming Aizen's bed."

"I see. Did she say anything about me?" Naruto said hoping that just maybe Tia still thought of him.  
>"Nothing I should repeat." Naruto's hopes were dashed<p>

"Oh. Orihime listen to me, he won't rape you. You won't let him. What you will do is drive this blade deep into his chest. It'll poison him and kill him." Naruto said producing the knife. Orihime's eyes widened

"I can't-"

"Orihime, you don't do this and tonight he rapes you and kills you when he discovers his allies murdered. He'll kill me, he'll kill my fraccion, he'll probably rape Tia and then kill her and her fraccion. Please I'm putting my life in your hands. More then that I'm putting the woman I love's life in you hands. Don't fail me please." Naruto said and Orihime nodded

"Besides if Ichigo comes and discovers your dead, what do you think will happen? He'll be destroyed wouldn't he? Now imagine if he comes and finds that you have assisted in ending Aizen? Wouldn't he be happy? " Naruto said and he watched as Orihime's eyes hardened. It was unfair to use Ichigo as motivation for Orihime, but Naruto had no choice. He needed Aizen to die tonight.

"When this is finished can you return me home?" Orihime asked.

"Yes."

-Next day-

She opened her eyes and instead of being met with the warmth of the man she had chosen to stand beside she was met with the cold of her pillow. She wanted to believe that the last week was nothing more then a dream, but how could she when she awoke alone? Things had gone south so fast, after Naruto had raped Orihime he seemed to remain in her room. From what his fraccion had told hers, they hadn't heard any sounds from that room, but they weren't there all the time. Naruto had told them to leave him and her alone, and his fraccion listened. They'd be gone for hours at a time, and what Naruto and Orihime did during that time was anyone's guess. She hated Naruto, but she loved him too. She wanted to pretend that in some way he had lied to her about raping Orihime, but when he presented Orihime to Aizen, Gin had said that he had heard her screaming the night before. He had taken Orihime to a private room and said that he found she had no hymen. Had Gin raped her too? No, Gin was in his own way a good man and wouldn't do that, but she could be wrong. She was wrong about Naruto, so what's to say she was wrong about Gin? She hated Naruto so much. She wanted nothing more then to plunge her sword deep into his head and watch him turn to dust. She wanted to break him. She wanted to hold him, to love him, to kiss him, and to kill him. She cried into her pillow, she was never this weak before. A soft knock on her door alerted her to someone's presence.

"Lady Harribel, The Espada have been called to meet in the conference chamber." Apacci's voice drew Tia from her reverie. She didn't want to go. She'd have to stand beside Naruto, she didn't want to be near him.

-In the chambers-

Naruto sighed as all the Espada gathered in the room, He slowly stepped to the middle of the room as all eyes gathered on him.

"As of last night Aizen was killed by myself." Naruto said plainly and watched as shock filled the room.

"I am sure you are all aware by now of the lies he told, after all his power broke over you when he died. He would have used us to achieve his ends and then murdered us all. Was it not better that he died and we lived?" Naruto said

"This world will be thrown into chaos once more without him to keep control over Las Noches." Szayelporro said

"No, we will keep the peace here, we will lay down law and tame this world. We will keep the world as it should be, controlled."

"And I assume you aim to rule this world?" Tia said bitterly.

"No, Due to Aizen's actions Hueco Mundo is due to be invaded by Shinigami. As such in order to avoid chaos I will offer myself to them as an offering of peace. I am likely to be dissected by their scientists and killed. As it should be for what I have done." Naruto said

"Then who would lead?" Tia asked.

"You would Tia Harribel. You have the mentality to lead, you are self-sacrificing and strong enough to calm the desert." Starrk said Tia turned to him shocked

"That is the case, with Starrk beside you as an advisor the desert around us will be calmed quickly. With Grimmjow acting as a man to keep the peace, Nnoitra acting as executioner for all those who break your laws the peace would be maintained. With Szayelporro as the lead scientist this world can be brought from an unhospitable land to something akin to a home." Naruto said

"You would go quietly and see your death Naruto?" Starrk said

"Not to long ago I made a promise to a woman I loved that I'd help her create a haven for the mistreated in Hueco Mundo, if my death is required for her goal then fine." Naruto said whiel staring directly at Tia.

"Naruto, you shouldn't have to die for this." Grimmjow spoke up.

"I do, I have wronged innocent people in my actions to free us from Aizen. That is not something that can be forgotten."

"Fuck that, we've all hurt innocent people, and some of us for no good reason." Grimmjow said

"It's been decided Grimmjow. I will be going tomorrow." Naruto said

"Will you all leave us, I wish to speak to Naruto in private." Tia said it was her first action as Queen of Hueco Mundo and it'd test if the Espada would follow her. Each Espada stood without second thought and turned to leave the room. Warmth filled her as she could see her goal just within her grasp.

"Naruto." Tia said and Naruto's eyes met hers

Naruto did not say a word he just looked at Tia.

"Tell me the truth did you rape Orihime."

Naruto still would not speak.

"Tell me damnit, please. I want to believe you did not do it. Just say you didn't it doesn't have to be true just say it." Tia pleaded, and still Naruto would not speak. He couldn't say he didn't rape Orihime. If he did then what? Tia forgives him and they get back to whatever they were before? No, not anymore Naruto couldn't be beside her. He'd sacrifice her love if it meant she achieved her goal. She couldn't do that with him beside her. Her goal was to solely lead Hueco Mundo, and if he stayed she'd share the crown with him. No he'd lie to her once more and tell her he did in fact rape Orihime. It'd kill Tia's love for him once and for all, but she'd have her goal. He'd die loving Tia, and that's all he wanted.

"I did rape her. I raped her every night until last night where I shared her with Aizen and killed him as fucked her." Naruto said and he turned away. He heard Tia choke back a sob.

"If you will excuse me Lady Tia, I will be in my quarters awaiting Gin to take me to Soul Society." Naruto said and he disappeared from the room. When he was safe in his quarters he fell to his feet in tears. Unknown to him Orihime and Gin were awaiting Tia in her chambers. They planned to tell her the truth, and to save Naruto.

-Next day-

Naruto opened his eyes feeling something resting on his chest. He looked down and there was the blond hair of Tia. He was shocked as he was supposed to wake up strapped down and in Soul Society. He was not supposed to be here anymore. He began to push Tia off of him, but this action caused Tia to awaken.

"Naruto. Stay here. We need to talk." Tia said cuddling into his chest.

-end-


End file.
